


can you stop?

by neocultures



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ten, M/M, Nudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Johnny, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocultures/pseuds/neocultures
Summary: basically ten keeps teasing johnny by sending him nudes when he's away and johnny fucks him when he gets home





	can you stop?

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first smut don't judge me

"oh my god" johnny's eyes were about to pop out. ten just sent him a picture of him with his legs wide open, cock on display. in the middle of dance practice his boyfriend decides to do this. johnny put his phone away when jaehyun came over. "dude what happened it looks like you just saw a ghost." johnny couldn't bear it anymore "um, i don't feel good, i'm gonna go home." Jaehyun nodded as he practiced their new dance.

jn: wait till i get home. get ready for me.  
t: ;)

johnny started palming himself on the way home. he knew ten liked to tease him all the damn time. as soon as he got home he quickly slammed the door closed and ran up the stairs in to his and ten's room. ten sat there for the past 30 minutes waiting for his lover and getting ready for him. "why are you just standing there? take your clothes off!" johnny quickly listened to his demands and stripped naked. he sat down on the bed and ten got on his knees while spreading johnny's legs open. ten started stroking his dick slowly and then began to give it small licks until johnny pulled his hair and put his dick in ten's mouth. ten started to squeeze his thighs and suck johnny's dick as johnny pulled his hair. when johnny was about to cum, ten quickly got up, denying johnny's release. ten straddled johnny's lap and started grinding himself on johnny's thigh, groaning as he rolled his hips. johnny's small groans started getting louder when ten got himself on johnny's dick, slowly putting it in. ten had prepared before this so they didn't have to waste time. ten started bouncing slowly as johnny kissed his neck. they weren't that kind of couple that confessed their love every five minutes, but whenever they did, it was at unexpected moments. "i love you" johnny whispered as ten moaned. ten returned the gesture by holding johnny as they both came.


End file.
